


Puzzle Pieces

by laPamplemousse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/laPamplemousse
Summary: For an anonymous request on tumblr:"Rough sex with Gladio is great, but if it possible to request sweet, passionate sex with Gladio? ;)"





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth-rotting fluff and sex. That's it. Sorry the title is so freaking cliche.

“C’mon babe, the movie’s gonna start soon! We gotta make sure we get good seats!” Gladio said. 

You’d just paid for your popcorn and drinks and were walking over to meet him. “Gladdy, you and I both know there will be exactly three other people in that theater. We’re gonna get good seats no matter what,” you replied, tone teasing. 

“But I wanna get the BEST seats,” Gladio shot back, taking the popcorn in one hand and grabbing your hand with the other before pulling you into the theater. 

As predicted, the theater was practically empty. Gladio led you up to the back row, claiming the seats in the middle. He lifted up most of the armrests and stretched out with his legs across three seats. You just laughed as he made grabby hands at you, beckoning you to come sit in his lap. You obliged him, though, setting yourself on top of your boyfriend, leaning back against his chest as if he were a lounge chair. Gladio wrapped his arms around you to hold you to him, settling the popcorn in between your legs. A couple other people filtered in, making the grand total—you guessed it—three other people in the theater. They all sat in their regular seats; you were the only ones who ever came to these midnight classic kung fu screenings. The movie started with no preamble and Gladio started shoveling popcorn into both of your mouths. 

During the battle scenes, Gladio kept commenting on their form and how “it would be impossible to break through a wall at that angle, his foot would break first.” During the final battle between the protagonist and the villain, he kept saying “that’s not how magic works,” and “those moves are physically impossible.” You humored him the whole time, as you always do, agreeing with his assessment and even adding your own jibes. During the parts where the characters gave their long, serious speeches about honor and vengeance, you and Gladio ad-libbed what they were saying instead of reading the terribly done subtitles. 

“And now, I, the Prince of Darkness, will smite you with the dark poison from my ass!”

“No, not the dark ass poison! I will have to use my impossibly long beard as a gas mask to save myself from your vile vapors! Then I will attack with my wind of eternal sleep! My attacks are so boring you will literally fall asleep and be powerless against me!”

“Well I will fly across the room, totally not on wires, and throw some sparks in your face that are supposed to be flames!”

“Oh no, my precious beard has caught fire, I will do a physically impossible backflip and whip the flames into your face, somehow extinguishing them against your skin!”

“Nooo, my beautiful face is scarred forever! I shall exact my revenge by stealing...your cat!”

“Noooo, not Fluffles! Anything but Fluffles!”

By the end of the movie you and Gladio were laughing so hard you were crying, your popcorn spilled and forgotten on the floor, and the three other movie patrons were all groaning and shooting you evil glares. This somehow just made you laugh harder, and you didn’t even notice when the credits started rolling and everyone else left. When your laughter finally subsided, Gladio swung his legs back onto the floor and flipped you around on his lap so you were facing him. He cupped your face in his hands, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

“You are so beautiful babygirl,” he said, staring down at you intensely. 

You blushed, averting your eyes and trying to turn your face. No matter how many times he complimented you, it made you bashful every time. Gladio turned your face back towards him. 

“Hey, look at me, I’m serious. I love you so much, you make me so happy. I could never have this much fun with anyone else...you just _get_ me, and I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life,” he said softly. 

He took one hand away from your face and reached into his pants pocket, moving your leg a little to gain access. “This isn’t how I was going to do this—I had a whole elaborate thing planned. But this just feels right,” Gladio said as he pulled a small box from his pocket.

He opened it to reveal a stunning diamond solitaire with a shiny gunmetal black band. “I’d be even luckier if you’d be my wife,” Gladio said, his hand shaking a bit as he held the box out to you. 

You took it from him, staring down at the ring, then back up to Gladio’s hopeful eyes. Without hesitation you replied, “Yes, of course yes! I love you so much Gladio, you’re the only man for me. I can’t wait to start our lives together.”

Gladio let out a loud whoop, arms wrapping tightly around you before he stood up with you. He spun around in the theater aisle so that your feet swung around behind you, almost crushing your body against his. He pressed kisses to the sides and top of your head—wherever he could reach—and continued to cheer for another minute. When he finally set you down he got down on one knee, taking the ring box from you. He took your left hand in his, then removed the ring from the box before slipping it over your ring finger. A perfect fit. 

“You have no idea how happy you’ve made me baby,” he said, voice strained. You could tell he was trying to keep his emotions from showing. “We’ve gotta celebrate!” he announced, and you tried not to roll your eyes. 

“C’mon babe, I’m tired, let’s just go home. We can celebrate with all our friends and everyone tomorrow,” you answered him.

Gladio gave a pout, then he grinned at you, “Alright, let’s celebrate at home then,” he said, practically dragging you out of the theater. 

The smirk he had on his face the entire ride home made you think you weren’t going to have the restful night that you’d hoped for. 

As soon as you walked in the door Gladio threw you over his shoulder and carried you over to the bedroom, placing you ceremoniously on the bed. He wasted no time shedding his clothes, getting on the bed and crawling up to you slowly in just his boxer briefs. 

“Gladdy, I told you I was tired,” you whined half-heartedly. 

“C’mon baby, I’ll do all the work. Let me show you how much I adore you,” Gladio said, though he was already lifting your shirt up over your head in anticipation of your answer.

You could never refuse him, especially when he was currently trailing his fingertips up your sides. The weight of the ring on your finger caught you by surprise as you reached down to stroke Gladio’s hair, giving him a simple nod and a smile. You stared at the ring as you continued to run your fingers through Gladio’s long hair, so it was a bit of a shock when Gladio came up and kissed your collarbone. You let out a small sigh as you tightened your grip in his hair. He moved his lips up to your jaw, leaving delicate kisses on his way to your lips. When he finally kissed you it was sweet, slow and sensual. Gladio held your jaw with his thumb, this rest of his hand resting in your hair behind your ear, gently holding you to him. He punctuated his kisses with featherlight touches of his lips upon yours, hovering over you so that you couldn’t reciprocate. When he finally pulled away from your lips he stared down at you with such tenderness you thought your heart might break.

“I love you so much,” he said quietly, whispering your name as he placed gentle kisses all over your face, from your forehead down to your chin. He began kissing your jaw again, lips closed and chaste as he made a trail down to your neck. When he reached the curve between your neck and shoulder he wet his lips lightly before dragging them open-mouthed across your skin, eliciting soft moans from you. 

“You are so amazing,” Gladio said as he sat back enough to undo the clasp at the front of your bra. He pulled the satin fabric slowly away from your skin, as if cherishing every millimeter of you that was being revealed. He let out a small gasp when your breasts were fully exposed, staring in awe as if it was the first time he’d seen you like that. Letting your bra fall to your sides, Gladio placed soft kisses around each breast in a circle, avoiding the sensitive peaks of your nipples. Everywhere his lips went, his fingers followed, tracing gentle patterns along your skin. 

“So gorgeous,” he whispered before enveloping your nipple with his mouth, rolling it gently between his tongue and lips. Your back arched involuntarily as you keened, pressing your breasts up into Gladio’s face. He sucked gently, pulling off until his lips were only around the tip before diving back down, taking as much of you into his mouth as possible while his hand caressed your other breast. After a couple of minutes he switched sides, leaving you bucking up against him to gain some friction. You were becoming oversensitive, your body pulled tight like a guitar string, and Gladio knew just how to play you to draw out the sweetest notes. 

“Patience, babygirl,” Gladio crooned into your bellybutton, his mouth and hands moving slowly down your body. 

You tensed when you felt him pulling down the waistband of your jeans, giving each of your hips a light nibble and sucking small bruises into the skin before kissing a line between them along the top of your pants. He deftly unbuttoned your jeans and slid them slowly down your legs, pulling them off your feet and tossing them behind him. He moved back, lifting your feet up and kissing along each of your insteps. Moving to your ankles, then your calves, Gladio placed your feet on his shoulders as he worked his way up your legs, placing sweet kisses on each before moving further. More and more of your legs ended up resting on his shoulders as he moved closer to you. He reached your knees, licking slowly behind each one before sliding them over his shoulders as well, finally reaching your inner thighs. Here he took his time, laving the soft skin in between kissing and nibbling at it. When he finally reached your panties he pressed his nose into them, inhaling from the now-drenched fabric before pulling it into his mouth. 

“Ahhhhh! Mmmmmm!” you moaned, and Gladio moaned along with you. 

“So delicious,” he whispered, licking a stripe along the center of your panties before slowly removing them, kissing every bit of skin from your hips down to your mound that the thin fabric was covering. When they were finally off, Gladio sat back on his knees and took you in, looking from your face down to your breasts, then to your sex and down to the tips of your toes. 

“So perfect…” he mused, almost to himself. He stared at you, lost in thought for a minute. 

You sat up on your elbows so that you could look at him better. “Gladdy…” you half-whined. 

“Sorry princess,” he replied, snapping out of his daze. He settled back between your legs, kissing down your hips again until he ended up on your mons, licking the entire triangle of flesh but purposely avoiding your hooded nub just beneath. 

You whined again as Gladio ran his tongue down your folds, again neglecting your throbbing bundle of nerves as he licked every inch of your labia. “Ooohhh, Gladdy, please!”

He ran his tongue down to your entrance, groaning as he licked inside, gathering all of your arousal on his tongue. You laid back and your fingers found their way back into his hair, gently tugging and urging him for more. He curved his tongue inside you, licking that sensitive spot on your frontal wall that made you buck into his face. His stubble rasped against your thighs and outer lips as his nose pressed against your hood, his tongue seeking every part of your wet heat that he could reach. One of Gladio’s large hands came rest on your stomach, holding you down so that he could continue tasting you ever so slowly. No matter how you tugged at his hair he kept his tongue inside you, moving at a snail’s pace, savoring your taste but bringing you no closer to release. 

Finally Gladio moved his mouth up to your aching clit, gently wrapping his lips around the swollen button. He didn’t suck or lick, just ran his lips around your nub in tortuously slow circles, drawing out your pleasure. You let out one long moan, your voice breaking when you ran out of breath, and only then did he stick his tongue out, giving your clit a long, slow lick. He pulled away for a second and you almost cried. He reached up to grab your left hand, twining his fingers with yours so that he could feel the ring on your finger before going back in and pressing sweet kisses to your nub. 

“I adore you,” he whispered, giving your hand a squeeze and finally licking you in long swipes, faster and harder than any of his previous ministrations. You began to writhe above him despite the arm across your stomach, your body shaking beyond your control with every targeted flick against your oversensitive clit. You squeezed Gladio’s hand so tightly you thought your own might break, your other hand still tangled in his hair. He pressed down harder on your abdomen as he sped up his movements, and soon your body was convulsing with your impending orgasm, choked gasps and moans escaping from your throat. When your orgasm hit, your body went ramrod straight, all of your muscles tensing at once as your vision went black and all your hearing was muffled, all of your senses focused on your release. Gladio licked you through it, lapping up your nectar as it spilled from you, not stopping until you fell back limp on the mattress.

He licked his lips, wiping his face with the back of his hand before coming back up to kiss you tenderly. You were still weak from your orgasm so you could barely reciprocate, letting Gladio kiss you slowly, lovingly. After a couple of minutes he pulled back, brushing your sweat-damp hair away from your face. 

“You’re so beautiful when you cum,” he said softly, and though it was similar to his usual dirty talk, he said it with such adoration that you were taken aback. “I’m so happy that I’m the one who gets to make you cum for the rest of your life.”

Your heart skipped a beat at Gladio’s oddly romantic, if unconventional, admission, and a new wave of heat flowed down to your overstimulated sex. 

“I love you so much, more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. You’re part of my soul, trapped in another body,” Gladio whispered, his lips hovering above your own as he stared into your eyes. “I want to make love to you. I need to be inside you. I need to join my body with yours, to be as close as physically possible to you. I need to be truly connected to you. Will you let me?” he asked, eyes shining and wet with emotion. 

“Yes,” you said breathily, not trusting your voice, as you too were overwhelmed. You leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Gladio’s lips, trying to convey your feelings without words. “I love you too,” you whispered, watching as Gladio slowly removed his briefs. 

He sat back, eyes pouring love and emotion beyond words into the moment, more beautiful than a painting in the dim light coming through your window. He moved between your legs, leaning down to press angel-soft kisses along your shoulders as he lined himself up with your entrance. His lips found yours as he slowly eased the tip inside, as gentle as he had been the first time you’d made love. He continued kissing you, soft, unhurried sweeps of his lips and tongue as he gradually pressed into you, both of you pausing to gasp at the sensation of him filling you so deeply, so completely. He pulled away from your lips, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh as he seated himself fully in you, pressing his forehead against yours as he slowly pulled out, making both of you feel every single inch of your joining in a way that usually wasn’t possible. 

“You’re absolutely perfect,” Gladio whispered as he gently sheathed himself within you again. “You’re like heaven on Eos.”

Gladio continued making love to you, his strokes deep and slow, hips moving languidly above your own. Your wrapped your legs around his waist to hold him closer, your left hand wrapping behind his neck. He dipped down to kiss your jaw, your neck, your throat, always coming back up to your lips. You moaned softly each time he slid into you, moving your hips up to meet his so that he filled you perfectly. It was as if your bodies were made for each other, the way you moved together, the way you fit together like two puzzle pieces. 

“I can’t believe such an amazing woman is going to be my wife,” Gladio whispered against your neck.

His hips sped up just a fraction, his body beginning to shake slightly—he was getting close. 

You were in awe at how much you loved this man, your future husband, the one who filled every missing piece within you and made you whole. “Gladio…” you whispered. 

“Yeah baby?” he asked quietly, his face tense with pleasure. 

“You’re my whole world,” you whispered, kissing him deeply. 

His hips started to lose their rhythm, his eyes closed in concentration. “You’re my everything, babygirl,” he gasped. “Cum with me.” He brought his hand down to circle your clit as he pumped into you quickly, chasing both of your releases. His hips finally stuttered and he threw his head back in a deep groan, filling you with his seed. Your own orgasm crested softly, much gentler than the first one, and your walls undulated slowly, squeezing Gladio dry. He rolled over onto his back, pulling you up on top of him, his length still within you. 

“I want to stay inside you all night,” he said against your temple, pressing a soft kiss there as you snuggled your face against his chest. 

“Mmmkay,” you mumbled sleepily, unable to open your eyes. 

“I love you, Mrs. Amicitia,” Gladio said, waiting for your response.

“I love you too,” you replied. “I like the way that sounds.”

“Me too,” Gladio said as he pulled the covers over you. He held you tight, gently kissing the top of your head until you both fell asleep.


End file.
